wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Escape
This is a fanfic about the IceWing assassin Swan (who might get a page later on). Please don't edit it. Also, I usually add categories myself, so no need for that. This is also an extension of Shards of Shadow, which I have yet to continue. Shards of Shadow is a bit like a prequel to this story (along with two others I'll make). Prologue She crept through the forest. A bramble sliced at her wing. She growled at it, wishing it was something alive that she could claw the life out of. Sneaking forward, she noticed something glistening on the ground. Reaching downward, she locked her claws around the thing and brought it close to her snout. The darkness made her squint. She realized it was a scale. A SkyWing scale. SkyWings, ''she thought with a low growl. Whipping around, her lavender underscales prickled as she got that feeling that she was being watched. "Come out," she taunted. "I'll take you all out at once, you smoke-breathers." "''All ''of us?" said a voice from the shadows. A huge, dark shape lunged at her. There was a flash of white, and then everything went black. Chapter 1 Swan opened her eyes. Her mind clocked through the days of her imprisonment immediately. She had done it every morning since that awful night in the forest. ''Fifty-two, fifty-three, fifty-four. She had been there for fifty-four days. One thousand two hundred and ninety-six hours. More than a month. Swan picked up footsteps, gentle ones, heading towards her. She pulled up her head, but her bonds strangled her. She was at a loss for air for a second, and then fell back. Instantly, air flowed back into her nose. Swan was tied to a metallic silver table in a plain room. It wasn't much in the chamber. There were white cabinets on the walls for tools. Simple LED lights were built into the sterile white ceiling. The metal bonds on Swan were resistant to her frostbreath. They looped around her snout, her talons, her legs, and they strapped her wings on either side of her, outstretched. Swan closed her eyes, hoping they would think she was asleep and leave her alone. The footsteps got louder every second. Finally, they stopped. Heavy breathing came from above Swan. Don't open your eyes, ''Swan told herself. ''Stay asleep. She couldn't help it. She blinked her blue eyes open. A NightWing scientist in a simple white lab coat was looking down at her. His glasses has slipped close to the edge of his snout, so he looked older. "Hello, Swan." She snarled at him from beneath her mouth bonds, but it came out muffled. He reached into his lab coat and took out a glass vial filled with a pasty, glistening substance. It frothed in the tiny bottle, looking like liquid pearl. The scientist tipped the contents into one talon and spread it all over Swan's snout. She felt her scales absorb it, felt the cream of it leave a light layer on her snout. "That should be enough, don't you think?" Swan wanted to growl at him and throw him against a wall. She hated these scientists the most out of the three types that came. The first type was the kind that didn't talk to her at all, just did their job and acted like she wasn't there. The second type was the forceful, cruel scientists. They were mean about everything they did. They growled at Swan and insulted her all the time. The third kind was the type that this NightWing was. He (and all like him) were nice ''to Swan, which irritated her the most. They talked to her like she was a friend of theirs, like they weren't experimenting on her and using her for their stupid ''science. The scientist reached for her mouth bindings and inserted his claw into the tiny hole. The metal strap clinked and popped off. "That feels better, doesn't it?" the NightWing told her warmly. "I guess," Swan muttered. Her voice was hoarse and cracked from lack of use. Decapitation would've made her feel better. Disembowelment would've made her feel better. Grabbing a sniper and blowing off the NightWing's head would make her feel better. But this... not really. Swan watched as the NightWing left the room. She wondered why he had taken off her snout bindings. That would allow her to use her frostbreath- Her frostbreath. Swan opened her mouth and called on the deadly frostbreath. Nothing came out. And they filed my teeth so they wouldn't be sharp anymore. UGHHH. Swan banged her head backwards on the table. It hurt, but not as much as this next test was probably going to. A SkyWing Swan recognized came into the room. She had golden-amber scales and soft orange eyes. She looked sympathetically at Swan, like oh, I wish I could help you. Swan knew exactly who she was. "Goldensky," she snarled. "Sorry, sweetheart," Swan's enemy said in a genuinely apologetic voice. "I can't get you out." "You owe me," Swan whispered in a dangerous voice. "You owe me, SkyWing, and you know it." Goldensky looked down at her with a sigh. "Only one dragon can get you out, Swan. That's Shimmerstar." No. "Shimmerstar?" Swan shouted. Her voice reverberated off the walls, echoing endlessly. "She ruined my life!" "She brought back your brother," Golden said simply without a hint of emotion. "Those are basically the same thing," Swan huffed. "My brother was weak. He tried to get me to be good. ''I will never, ever be good." "Then don't you deserve to be here?" Goldensky asked quietly. Swan froze. After a long pause, she spoke. "Maybe I ''do deserve punishment. But does any ''dragon deserve this?" She made her tone challenging, and she could see that she had gotten Goldensky thinking. "How did you get here, anyway? I don't particularly remember you training to be a scientist." Goldensky picked at her claws uncomfortably. "I have my ways." "Let me out!" Swan yelled, slamming herself backwards on the table. It hurt, but she had to get her way. She ''had ''to escape to get rid of her brother once again. Goldensky's head snapped from side to side, looking to see if anyone had heard. Then she put her snout close to Swan's her face one of fury. "Be quiet. I can kill you with a shake of my tail. You know I can, so shut your snout." Swan closed her eyes out of fear and waited until Goldensky's footsteps faded. Then she sighed with relief and hoped the animus SkyWing would never come to her room. Ever again. ''Shimmerstar? I have to get ''Shimmerstar's ''help? I'm not that desperate... yet. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Rainstorm239) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)